Losing a Life
by LoveforLifeandHope
Summary: "This wasn't suppose to happen, she didn't deserve this." A suicide bomber targets NCIS and Tony is left to deal with the problems that were caused. Tiva in later chapters! Rated T just in case. Please R&R! Give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!Yes I'm back writting another story. Well this idea came to me a while ago but i just decided to put it up. Hope everyone likes it im kinda nervous people won't... anyways reviews aren't what i write for but they do help motivate, so even if its a good or bad review please leave it. It does make a difference. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but Alex Carter...**

* * *

Alex Carter stands at the corner of the street, waiting on a call. After what seems like an eternity the phone finally rings. Alex slowly picks it up and places it to his ear.

"Were ready," a voice says and Alex takes off in the direction of the N.C.I.S building.

Strapping on the bomb and making sure he has the guns safely stored, he starts to walk.

It seemed like a normal day, the glances and the flirting continued. Every once in a while you could catch Tony and Ziva stealing glances at each other. But something was off, and Ziva David just couldn't figure out what it was. She stood quickly and walked across the bullpen so that she was now next to Tony's desk.

"Did you have a date last night?" She questioned wanting to get to the bottom of this. When he shot her the stink eye, she realized that today was not a day to joke. So she decided to just flat out ask. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you" He snapped and started to walk in the direction of the men's room.

"What's his problem?" Ziva said under her breath not noticing that McGee had come to stand beside her.

"I have no clue." McGee said not realizing that the question wasn't meant for him. Ziva looked at McGee and then looked in the direction Tony had just walked. Giving McGee a slight smile she turned and walked away.

* * *

Tony was propped up against the counter, arms folded across his chest and his expression impossible to read. He let his thoughts free. He didn't know how long he stood there before she arrived. He knew the second he started making his way to the bathroom that she would follow, so when she opened the door he had no idea why it surprised him. They both just stood there for a second, their eyes avoiding the others. Ziva was the first to speak.

"Something is wrong, and you won't speak to me about it." She stated matter-of-factly and Tony wanted to answer, but he knew she wouldn't understand. When Ziva realized she wasn't going to get an answer she spoke again, "I see right through you, but even McGee could tell something was wrong. I sense this has been bothering you for quite some time."

"My dad is getting married. Again. Wife number… actually, I'm not really sure, I lost count," he said and Ziva gave him a smile.

"Daddy issues? Can I ask why you thought I wouldn't understand?" she asked trying to make her voice sound light. When he didn't respond she added, "or is it something along the lines of your father is getting married for the umpteenth time, and yet you haven't been married once."

"All depends on when I find the right girl," he said allowed, _but I already found her, _he thought to himself.

"Have you ever thought that if you stopped sleeping around she might be easier to find?" Ziva said, trying to offer him advice.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I already found her?" Tony snapped. He knew what he was about to say would hurt her, but made no attempt to stop it, "But no, she was an assignment, no one will ever compare to her." Part of what he said was true, Ziva could never compare to Jeanne. Because Ziva was the one he had always been in love with. It was like he could see her heart break into a million pieces the second the words were out of his mouth. He saw the expression on her face. It was pure hurt, and he immediately regretted it.

* * *

Ziva stood there not being able to say anything. It felt like someone was stabbing her continuously in the heart and she couldn't breathe. For once in her life she was glad her father had taught her how to control her emotions, because standing in the men's bathroom with Tony staring at her, she had a feeling she would lose it at any moment, she kept on reminding herself that he didn't have the same feelings that she had, there was no way he could love a murderer, so she stood there glaring at him in complete silence.

She looked at him wanting to say so much more than was completely necessary, so she went with what she knew best, so pushed him away. "You really will never change, will you?" She then turned and walked out of the bathroom. She was one foot away from the door when Tony walked out and grabbed her arm. Ziva spun around, her curly brown hair hitting her face. There was so much that needed to be said, but apparently today was not the day, because the second they were both out of the bathroom, the sirens went off and everything went pitch black.

Ziva felt Tony grab her hand and pull her to the ground and they began to crawl towards the bullpen. They were halfway there when they heard a voice neither recognized. The only light was from the moon and surrounding buildings, which was barely enough to see the figure standing at the elevator. All was dead silent and Ziva wondered where everyone went. She and Tony sat up against the back of the stairwell, Tony wouldn't let go of her hand, not that Ziva minded. The silence remained for a few seconds before the voice spoke.

"This bomb is set to go off in three minutes. If I sense the slightest movement then I will shoot this place up." He said and Ziva could hear the footsteps of someone other than the guy with the gun and the bomb.

Ziva looked at Tony; she could make out his features in the moonlight.

He wanted to reach out and consol her, tell her that everything was going to be okay. But no matter what the circumstances that couldn't happen, so he settled for the next best thing. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." It was just a whisper and Ziva could barley tell if the words really left his mouth or not.

"It's Agents Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo, could you tell me if they're still in there or not?" Abby snapped. Everyone who was in the building had been evacuated except for the third floor. The one that Ziva and Tony just happened to be on.

"Abs, calm down I'm sure they're on their way out," McGee said. Gibbs was still talking to the head of the police Strategic Response Unit, but Abby had a feeling that they weren't going to give much information.

"Fourteen hostage, and four dead, they'll keep us updated," Gibbs said, trying to calm down the forensic specialist.

"So what do we do now, just sit and wait?" Abby argued, not liking the thought.

"Yeah Abby, they're gonna be okay," he said. _They have to be._

**There you have it. This is just the beginning of the problems Tony and Ziva are going to have to face. I will update but only if 1) you want me to and 2) i get some reviews!**


	2. The News

**Hello My Loveleful readers...I must start off with saying thank you for all the reviews. So I got 21 story alerts and 4 favorites but only 10 reviews. I'm not complaining because that alot better than i thought i would get but anyways out of all the story alerts dont you think there would be more reviews. Well here is the next chapter and just to warn you...Oh well you can read it and find out for yourself.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

"She's dead Tony." Gibbs answered the Special Agent who was now sitting in the hospital.

"She can't be dead; she was right behind me the whole time." Tony said in disbelief looking for the hidden cameras because there was no way that this could be real.

"They must have got an arm on her when you went out the stair well, we found her blood. There was no way she could have survived the injury." Gibbs said know that the news this Agent was receiving was harsh. But the truth was Tony wasn't listening. He was just staring off into space trying to put the pieces together. But in truth Gibbs was right, Ziva David is dead.

* * *

"_Ziva the door" Tony whispered and grabbed her arm pulling her in the direction of the stair well. He opened the door and then the creaking sound went through the building and gun shots were fired. The first time Tony realized Ziva wasn't right by his side was when he found his way out of the building. He looked around frantically only to find Ziva not behind him. The bomb never went off._

Tony lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had been home for…ten hours and still had not managed to move. The words he had said to her, he couldn't bring himself to say her name, haunting him every second. He missed her to be honest, he missed the way she messed up her idioms, or threatened to kill him in some way. He missed the look in her eyes when she was teasing him or he was teasing her. In the past five years he had learned five things about her. The first being, she saw herself as a killer but Tony knew that there was no way she would have killed out of cold blood. The second, she was persistent, never letting anything go no matter what it was. The third, she cared about everyone and even if she didn't let it show she worried about the problems you had. The forth, she was brave, not in the sense that she never showed tears but more like she knew what to do most of the time even if her fears were getting in the way. And finally fifth, she was capable of love and she was loyal, always standing by someone no matter the consequences or circumstances. Those thoughts brought new ones, ones he never wanted to bring up again. They had once talked about Jenny and Gibbs, the nights after Jenny's death were hard but this one in particular was worse. The talked about dying alone, they talked about losing someone you care about. Tony never wanted to have to deal with the situation of losing another partner.

He grumbled very loudly the stood up. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then took off towards the door. When he got out of the elevator he stopped. He wasn't expecting to see the sight. The carpet had been taken up, probably from the amount of blood. He made himself stop, it was a stupid idea to come in the first place but he knew that staying at home would do him no good. He started to walk towards his desk until he saw Gibbs. He could feel Gibbs glaring at him even though Tony wouldn't look up to meet his gaze.

'"You shouldn't be here." Gibbs stated but Tony still wouldn't respond. He looked like a zombie, Gibbs thought to himself. The only difference from a zombie and Tony is that a zombie could feel no hurt or pain but with Tony, that was a different story. "Tony" Gibbs said taking another step closer so they were now face to face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I should have made sure she was behind me. She is dead all because of me." Tony yelled and everyone in the building was now looking at him. "We shouldn't have been fighting, if I hadn't of been mad with my own problems then she wouldn't have followed me into the bathroom. She would still be alive." He said making himself face her desk. It had all her things there. Her cell phone was lying on her desk along with her bag. He didn't notice when Gibbs grabbed his arm and started moving him into the elevator. He was still half way out of it when they arrived in Abby's lab.

"I'm fine." Tony said bitterly.

"You are far from fine, you stink, you need to eat some food and take a week off." Gibbs ordered "take some time."

"How do you deal with it?" Tony whispered and that was the first time Gibbs had seen him that vulnerable.

"You don't, you never get over the loss of someone you cared about. You just have to learn how to deal with it." Gibbs said and he could have sworn he saw Tony on the brink of tears. Tony nodded and the headed out of the door brushing past Abby on his way.

"He is right you know" Abby said, mascara streaks running down her face. Gibbs went to where she was and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his chest. "Will he be okay?"

"Have you ever lost someone you loved?" Gibbs asked kissing her temple. He could feel her shake her head no so he continued. "It takes time for you to heel. He might not be the same Tony we've always known but he will survive."

"He really did love her, didn't he?" Abby questioned.

"More than any of us will ever know." Gibbs said.

* * *

**So who all thought that was going to happen. Well there you have it, if i get more than ten reviews then i will update by tomorrow, if i dont then no update until probably Saturday so its your choice. But now i feel bad for some reason. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i got more then ten reviews but I didn't update yesterday like i said i would. Well here is my explanation. I got home too late and i had to study so I'm sorry and I will do something to make ot up to all those who had to wait. So were on with the story. This chapter is sad just to warn you. But things have to get worse before they get better(HINT,HINT)! Oh and sorry if there is any mistakes, i went through and got all that i could but then i couldn't find anymore so i decided to post anyways.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

Three days and Tony hadn't even moved from his spot on the couch. Only for the necessities like food, which he never had an appetite for anymore. The only thing he ate in the last three day was left over enchiladas from three weeks ago. And then the bathroom breaks. He didn't try to drown himself with alcohol, maybe it was because he didn't feel like moving but the real reason was he was too afraid he would forget the only thing he had left of her. The memories. He lay back on the couch before he heard a knock at his door. He debated on getting up to open it or just waiting for them to go away. But when he heard the familiar voice of the ME he decided, against his better judgment to let him in.

"Anthony" Ducky said once he saw the mess in Tony's living room. "This isn't healthy." He stated but Tony didn't answer. "Maybe you should see someone."

"What, do you mean a shrink?" He argued.

"Whatever you want to call it, but I have a friend who would be happy to speak with you." Ducky said.

"I don't need a shrink."" Tony said, shaking his head.

"Very well then, but may I ask you a question." He asked and when Tony didn't respond he took that as his hint to go ahead and ask. "Do you think Ziva would appreciate the way you are acting? What I am telling you is for your own good. She wouldn't be happy if she found out you weren't moving on. Please we are all worried about you. Please go see a specialist or even talk to a friend." Ducky pleaded.

"Okay, but first answer a question for me." Tony said and it was Ducky's turn to nod his head. "You haven't found her…body…yet, so what if that means she is still alive its possible right." He said and he had to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. But Ducky could see the sadness and hurt in his eyes. He really was hurting and he wouldn't let anyone help him. This wasn't about losing a partner, it was about much more and sometimes the truth is all you could give someone even if the truth will hurt.

"It's time to face the fact that she is gone, for good there is no bringing her back. I'm sorry for having to flat out tell you but it is time for you to get that." Duck hated having to see the boy he thought of as a grandson in so much pain. "But no they have not found her body, along with the others."

"What others." Tony asked, hearing this news for the first time.

"Alex Carter and four other un identified men have been murdering Israeli women for the past year." Ducky said.

"Oh" was all he could get out of his mouth. "I think I would like to be alone."

"Alright then, but here is the number just in case, and Tony please remember that Ziva would have never like the thought of you in pain. Especially over her." Ducky bid his farewell and left. Tony stood in the middle of the floor, Ducky's words flowed in his head, _and there is no bringing her back._ Tony walked into the kitchen and grabbed his phone then he went into his bedroom. He didn't even bother pulling back the covers or changing out of his jeans and t-shirt. He just plopped down on the bed and pulled out his cell phone, pushing speed dial number two and putting it on speaker. He laid in the bed listing to the ring. After a couple of rings the voicemail picked up. _"You reached Ziva David sorry I could not make it to the phone, but leave a message and I will try and get back to you. _He put in the sound of music and pressed the speed dial button until his phone started to show low battery life. And that is how he fell asleep. Listening to the song that she had seemed so fond of. The next morning when he woke he felt different. Not better but he felt strong. He put on his shoes and went out for a run, he had to push himself at first the pain burning through him but then it started to slowly die. He didn't know how long he went for a run until he came to the doctor's office. He looked at the card and then looked at the door silently saying, what's the worse that could happen. The next thing he knew he was sitting in the room with plain white walls, talking to Dr. Erica Jackson.

"So Ducky tells me you have been struggling over a loss." She said and Tony realized why he hated shrinks. After his mom died he took it bad and his dad made him see a shrink. They pretend to care until you start making progress.

"Well if you lost your partner then wouldn't you be a bit upset." He said with a sour tone.

"Yes I would, tell me about Ziva." She said and hearing her name didn't help, it just reminded him of all the things that had happened.

"She was my best friend, my partner. She was a ninja but she hated me calling her that. She threatened to kill me more times than I could count, she couldn't get an American Idiom right. But when I corrected her she would just smile. She always tried to put me in a better mood." Tony said with a sigh, he looked out of the window.

"You don't like to say her name, do you?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I would prefer not to." He answered

"You cared a great deal for her" again another fact. "She was a big part in your life, and now that she is gone you don't know how to live. Here is a phone number for someone who might have some information. Ziva had a cousin named Joshua David; he said he had something of hers that she wanted you to have." Tony nodded and took the piece of paper.

"Thank you for your help." He said.

"You are welcome. I have talked to Gibbs and before you return to work you need to get an okay from me. So we will be meeting every Friday from now on." Tony nodded. Once he got out of the doctor office got his phone and called the number.

* * *

**So there you have it...i know it is kind of short but so is Chapter 4 so i will post two tonight. The second will go up either tonight or in the morning tomorrow. Just depends on how many reviews I get! Well hoped you like it and if you didn't don't be to harsh with the reviews. Like i said It has to get worse before it gets better!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So i dont really have a lot to say other than I'm sorry i didn't update...its a long story. And second is sorry this chapter is short and sad. Well its kind of sad kind of not but THINGS WILL HAVE TO GET WORSE BEFORE THEY GET BETTER...am i getting my point across to anyone. Well anyways here is the next chapter, i would say i'll put up another chapter tomorrow but that probably wont happen sorry, dont hate me! Oh and it is to late right now to be staring at a computer screen so if there are any mistakes then please forgive me...**

**Disclaimer:Nope its not mine.**

**

* * *

**

Three weeks exactly had passed. He lost his nerve to call Joshua at first but he never dialed the number. He would like to think things got better since his visits with Dr. Erica but they didn't. He would eat everyday with at least one member of the team. But today he was being forced to eat lunch with the whole team; apparently they wanted to speak to him about something. So he got up at eight silently congratulating himself for waking up earlier than on most days. He started with his new daily routine. He ran two miles but decided to push himself further, when he stopped to take a rest he decided to call the number.

"Hello" He heard the voice say and Tony decided it would be best for him to give it a chance.

"Um…Hi I am Anthony Dinozzo I was told to talk to you." Tony said.

"Oh, it is nice to finally speak with you, even though I was expecting your call earlier. I'm Joshua."

"Well it's been a…difficult few weeks." He said but in truth difficult didn't even cover it. "I heard you had some things for me." Tony said.

"Well, Ziva always said you pushy." Joshua said. "How long will it take you to get to the Rosewood Park on 5th avenue?"

"Well I'm already here." Tony said.

"Good I will be there in five minutes." Sure enough five minutes on the dot Joshua arrived. "Ziva was very fond of you. She spoke very often of you." He said and Tony let out a slight chuckle.

"Well we were partners." He said and his heart went back into panic mode, using past tense words when he was talking about Ziva never really worked out. He found himself thinking about her most of the time. It was very rare when she wasn't on his mind.

"She always led on that there was more between the two of you then meets the eye." Joshua said his voice joking, both men looked at each other before Joshua spoke in a softer voice. "You changed her, she had seen so much death that I think she forgot how to live. But then she met you and everything changed. She smiled for the first time, and yes she had smiled before but the smiles she gave me in the weeks following you two meeting were genuine. She wrote this about eight months ago, said that I was to give this to you if anything was to happen to her." He handed him the white envelope.

"You cared for her didn't you." Joshua asked after a couple moments of silence.

"She was my partner, my best friend, and the only person I ever truly fell in love with. I just never told her." He said and the pain, hurt, and more than anything guilt showed in his eyes.

"You blame yourself for her death." Joshua realized.

"I'm the only who is to blame." Tony said, honestly believing it.

"With time you will figure out that is not true."He said turning to walk away "Thank you for showing my little cousin how to live. If you ever need anything, then please give me a call." Tony nodded and then stuffed the envelope in his shirt before he turned around and started for home. The huge hole in his chest seeming to close only a little.

* * *

**Reviews are loved and appreciated...plus i will try my very hardest to update if i get more than ten!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So i LOVED THE REVIEWS...hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer"I own nothing!**

* * *

Tony ran the whole way home trying to get there in enough time so he could read the letter. He shut the front door and slid down it bringing his knew to his chest, he pulled out the letter and braced himself for what it was going say.

_Tony_

_If you are reading this then that means I'm dead. I figured I should write you something so you could remember me. So here we go. You care about people. You might say that I am the one who hides my emotions but in truth you also do it. The reason I'm sending you this is to tell you, as my last request I want you to be happy. Find something in your life that makes you happy. That summer when Gibbs retired I helped you learn piano, try playing again. You will find another partner and you will move on. But just remember that I will always be with you. _

_I guess the whole death thing hits close to home because I always wondered what would happen if I died and never got the chance to tell the person I love my true feelings about them. The truth is Tony, that I fell In love with you. I can't explain why, we fight all the time and if we were to be a couple we would probably end up murdering each other but that is not the point. I hope by the time you are reading this that maybe we gave "us" a chance. _

_You asked me one time if I was the one who told you the heart wants what it wants, the truth is that no I never told you that but your heart does want what it wants. And my heart will always belong to you. No matter what I love you._

_Love Ziva._

Tony didn't realize that he was crying until the tears started hitting the page and smearing some of the ink. He sat there like that until his phone started to buzz.

"Dinozzo" It was Gibbs voice.

"What do you want" Tony snapped.

"We were suppose to meet at 0200 but you never showed. Were coming by there." Gibbs stated.

"That might not be a good idea, and sorry boss." He said and then there was a knock at the door.

"Well would you let us in." Gibbs yelled from the other side of the door.

"McGee, he's not getting better is he." Abby asked as she stood in the kitchen watching Tony and Gibbs talk. From the moment she walked in the apartment she could tell.

"Your going to have to give him time." McGee said.

"How much time, it has been a month." Abby argued.

"He lost someone he cared about, but he will get better." McGee said as they both walked in the living room so the could joing Tony, Gibbs and Ducky.

"So Tony why didn't you show." Gibbs asked.

"I visited someone today, Ziva's cousin Joshua." Tony said.

"I didn't know she had a cousin." Ducky said.

"Me either, but today I met him and he gave me a letter from Ziva, apparently she wrote it eight months ago." Tony said looking at all the members on the team.

"Well what did the letter say?" Abby questioned, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Just some personal things." Tony said and the conversation dropped. "Gibbs may I speak with you." He asked about an hour later when everyone left.

"Sure, what is it." Gibbs asked.

"We owe it to Ziva to solve her murder." He said.

"Yah think." He said.

"Yeah boss I do. That is the least we can do for her."

"Okay, we will open back up the investigation if you do something productive. But you also need an okay from Dr. Erica." He said and Tony shook his head.

That night was the first Tony didn't go to bed with the dread of tomorrow. He had hope that everything was going to be okay. Even if he was going to live with the fact he lost his soul mate. Something he had once told Ziva he didn't believe in. Tonight there were no nightmares or dreams were Ziva came back, instead he slept in a dark sleep.

* * *

**Reviews are loved...AND REMEMBER IT HAS TO GET WORSE BEFORE IT GETS BETTER! Oh and sorry about the errors if there are any it was either get the chapter now or wait until tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear readers...dont you all just feel so lucky two chapters in one day. I guess I'm trying to get to a certain chapter that wont be named *Cough* chapter nine*Cough. Well my famous saying "It has to get worse before it gets better." I really just feel like rambling but most people dont want to read my rambling so i'll get to the good part. First of all i would like to start off with saying,**

**Betherzz: I am so sorry, I have never lost someone really close to me so i can't say i knew what you went through but I have seen my family members go through losing people close to them. So i would just like to say sorry.**

**And to anyone else who has reviewed thank you so much, i know how hard it is to stick to a story where a main character dies but as the author of this story i promise it will get better. I cant say exactly when but just know that it will get better. Well as much as i LOVE all the things you have had to say i still feel like I'm not getting as many reviews as normal but I wanted to get those of you who had reviewed the next chapter, so here it is.**

**One more thing, my prayers are with all those who lost family members to 9/11. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

Days passed, the days turned into weeks and eventually the weeks turned into another month. Team Gibbs did in fact re open Ziva's case which Tony was allowed to help, but he still couldn't return to work like he wished he could. The days started to get bearable; it was like the events of the past two months had never happened. Tony kept the letter with him at all times; he read it whenever he could. He woke up in the morning and went for his run and then came home and went to work, he even started to take piano lessons again. He was assigned Ziva's case. Which there were no leads, Mossad wouldn't cooperate. So as Tony took his morning run, blocking out the rest of the world he came across a football field with a group of eleven year olds playing.

"Can I join" He asked.

"Sure, I'm Joel" The little brown headed boy said extending his hand out to Tony's.

"I'm Tony." He said and the boys all said their names. Then the games began. After they played for what seemed like hours the only two that were left was Tony and Joel. So they stood throwing the football under the morning sun.

"So, what is your job" Joel questioned.

"I work for NCIS. We solve crimes." Tony said and the little boy's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Like murders!" He said and Tony chuckled at the boy enthusiasm.

"Yes, me and the rest of the team."

"A team?"

"Yes, there are six of us." Tony said automatically.

"What do they all do?" Joel asked.

"Well there's McGee, he is the computer technician. I use to call him elf lord because he's a nerd. There's Ducky the medical examiner. Abby, she is hard to describe. She is the happiest goth you will ever meet. And if you ever meet her don't tell her I said this but she has more tattoos then I could count. Probably because I haven't seen all of them. And then there is Gibbs, he is the leading man. He does this." Tony put his hand to the back of Joel's head and gave him a light Gibbs slap. "And all of us together we put bad guys away."

"But that's only five, what about the sixth person." Joel asked and it was like Tony could feel his heart start to ache all over again.

"There was six, my partner died two months ago." He said.

"Oh" The little boy felt bad for accidently bringing up the bad memories. "My dad died about a year ago and my mom hasn't stopped crying since, she tried talking to a shrink but she said that no one is suppose to tell you how to grieve. So I know that if you don't want to talk about that person then it's okay. But if you do then I'm a good listener. Or so my mom says." Joel said and Tony was surprised with how mature the little boy was.

"Well were to start. Her name was Ziva. She was very pretty and she could probably kill me with a toothpick. She was different from most people you meet. She never used contractions, and she was loyal. She was my best friend and the person I trusted with my life." Tony said his gaze off in another world, a world where Ziva would mess up idioms and pick on Tony about his latest dates. A world where he had the nerve to tell her that he was in love with her, but that world would never exist. He blew his chance and he got her killed, there was nothing he could do to get that back.

"So you liked her." The boy picked up on that.

"You are really good at football. Do you play?" Tony asked changing the subject.

"No, we don't have enough coaches this year for there to be a team, you should coach." Joel joked lightly and Gibbs words came back to Tony, _only if you do something productively._

"Maybe I will." Tony said "Well I better get going." And Tony went off for his run. He went home to shower and then went back out to Dr. Erica's office.

"So Agent Dinozzo you have been seeing me for about two months, so tell me how are you doing." Dr. Erica said.

"I have decided to coach a football team." Tony remarked proudly.

"Good job, you are making progress. But we need to talk about Ziva now." Dr. Erica said.

"What about her." This was the part Tony hated the most. As long as he kept a smile on his face then he could fool most people but when it came down to talking about his partner then people could see the distant look he got.

"Anything, just talk about her." Dr. Erica said.

"Well, her favorite movie was the notebook. She forced me to watch it on one of our movie nights. But the song she sung the most just to bug me was from the sound of music. She could sing better than anyone I knew." He sighed.

"We never talk about this, but what were your feelings towards Officer David."

"She was my partner" He said and that gave Dr. Erica the answer.

"You regret not telling her the truth don't you" Tony nodded.

"Well you seem like your making progress, you can go back to NCIS, but you are not the permanently." She said and Tony fumed.

"Why can't I return permanently?" Tony asked.

"You still have regret and guilt built up inside of you; you can't even talk about Ziva without having to distant yourself. You won't even talk about what was in the letter she gave you. I just think it would be best if you wait just for a little while until you return full time." She said and Tony nodded, not in agreement but he knew arguing with her wouldn't help. "Have you had a memorial for her?"

"Yes" Tony nodded.

"But from my understanding you didn't attend, because you still want to believe she is out there somewhere alive. But Tony she is not. We all try and get that point across. It has been two months, move on, live your life." She said giving him a smile which he didn't return.

"I just wanted to believe that she was still out there, it makes the pain go away a little." Tony admitted lightly. "You know, I'm thankful that you are helping me out but I don't think I will be here again." Tony said, Joel's words bringing him to make the decision.

"You do understand that you cannot return to work until you get the all clear." Dr. Erica said in a frustrated tone.

"I was never ordered to talk to you, It's my choice." Tony said almost in a polite manner, he then nodded and walked out of the office. He stepped out of the doctor's office and took a big breath of the October air. Just as he did so he turned his gaze across the street and it landed on a familiar face. Just as Tony took a step closer a car got in between him and just as soon as he saw her, she was gone.

* * *

**Review if you want to, just know it makes me feel better! Plus who doesn't love reviews! Even if you have some negative words, I would still like to hear your ideas or things I could change. But if your reviewing to ask me if Ziva is still alive or not then here is my answer...Never mind I'm not in the telling mood :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers. I only have a couple things to say before we get on with the story, first of all this chapter is short but I had to put it up. Second of all I know this story is kinda of moving slow put i promise that this is the last chapter that is like that, were moving on to the action!Well anyway thank you for the amazing reviews I have enjoyed them. Just to warn everyone i have written up to chapter nine of this story so that means it might take a couple extra days to get chapters up. Also with this chapter being short I might update again today but we'll just have to see. That also means if I get some reviews...**

**It has to get worse before it gets better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Hey, Ducky, I'm heading to the memorial site, do you mind meeting me?" Tony asked, his tone showed the pain that he was feeling. He just couldn't forget what he saw today. He couldn't believe it when he saw Ziva standing across the street, more like the back of her. But he knew if he let himself start believing that she was alive, then it would hurt him worse then realizing she was dead.

"Sure Anthony, I will be there in a few minutes." Ducky said, and he hung up the phone. Tony walked over to where the many pictures of fallen officers hung. They were on a wall at one of the gravesides. The afternoon light shone on the wall, causing everything to light up. Tony walked down the concrete path until he got to a bench. He sat down and pulled out her letter.

"I don't know Zi, maybe I should let go. But part of me wants to believe your still out there. It's been two months, and I know the chances of you being alive are slim, but I feel like I'm failing you if I give up on the hope you are alive." Tony said, not noticing when the ME walked up.

"That isn't the case, and you know it."Ducky said, taking a seat next to Tony.

"Part of me wants to believe it, but then another part of me knows someone is to blame for her death." Tony admitted.

"But that isn't you, her letter changed you. We all can see it. My guess being she said something that you were not very fond of." Ducky said.

"She said she was in love with me." Tony said.

"And you regret never being able to see it and make your move. We have all known your feelings for Ziva long before you realized." Ducky said softly.

"That's the thing, I've always know my feelings for her, I was just stupid and naïve. I should of told her." Tony admitted.

"You have grown up a lot over the course of the two months. She would be proud." Ducky said, and the first of many relentless tears fell. That one tear broke down the wall he had built, and he cried. Because she was dead, and because it wasn't supposed to end the way it did. He didn't care who saw him, or that Ducky was standing over him with a hand on his shoulder. Because the truth was, he stopped caring the day he found out she was dead.

She being Ziva.

She being his partner.

She being the one he was in love with.

So on the wall of the fallen was a picture of her with the team. On one of the happy days they had around NCIS. Yes, he might have to give up on the hope that she could still be alive, but he would never give up the memories he had of her.

* * *

**I warned you that this chapter was short. Well who all still thinks our dearest Ziva is still alive. Review and let me find out. Remember reviews make my day, they also make me want to update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, as always to start with i would like to say thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming. So just a warning this chapter and chapter nine are shortish, i try to make them long but with school and not getting home till nine on most nights it just doesn't work out. But I will try and make chapter 10 long :). Well this chapter is kind of where the whole story starts coming together and the plot starts to realy take off...hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

"Good morning, Tim" Tony greeted. "Good morning, Agent Grace." Agent Grace was assigned to take Ziva's place about a month after she died. It had been about a week after his visit at Ziva's memorial, and since then things started to get better. There were still moments when Tony would blame himself for her death, but he knew he had to pull it together for the whole team. But today was different. Today was the first football practice of the season, and Tony was stoked. McGee just looked at him, and tried not to roll his eyes. Tony stopped using the nicknames, he stopped picking on McGee, and for some reason, it was bugging him.

"Good morning, Tony." Both agents chirped, Agent Grace showing a bit more enthusiasm then necessary. But as McGee pointed out the week Tony came back is that Agent Grace was into practically any one who would even show interest in her. But Tony brushed the thought away, and carried on with work. The day went by without a problem, Tony was only allowed to work on cold cases for the time being, and the main one he focused on was Ziva's.

Later on that day, as the cold breeze set in and the sun started to go down, Tony's first practice started. They practiced until eight, and then he had to go to his piano lessons. The days started to pass fast, and soon it had been four full months since Ziva's death. Everyone was starting to forget, everyone including Tony. He never truly forgot her, he just started to move on. He memorized her letter, and he kept up with piano lessons.

"Hey, Abbs." Tony said speaking into the cell phone.

"Hi Tony!" Abby said in her usually Abby self. Just as Tony was about to respond, a car came out of no where, hitting Tony's bumper and causing him to go airborne. There were screams, and then complete silent. Everything started to go black.

"Director David, so nice of you to finally get back to us." Gibbs fumed.

"I'm sorry if NCIS is not my main priority." Eli retorted.

"Your daughter's case should be your main priority." Gibbs yelled, and it was as if the whole world went quiet. There were no sounds coming from Eli or the rest of MTAC.

"Officer David's death had nothing to do with me." Eli responded, and Gibbs looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't even refer to her as your daughter, not that I would want you to. She was always just a puppet to you. I have one Agent who can't even function right because she is dead. My whole team is suffering because we can't get information about her death. One of the men who came in the building that day was a Mossad officer who went rogue. Now, I need information, was this one of your operations?" Gibbs yelled.

"How dare you accuse me of murdering Ziva. There should have been better security. How does one man get past all your guards? How do you even know it wasn't Tony they were after?" Eli smirked when Gibbs couldn't give him an answer.

"Agent Gibbs, there is something you need to hear." Agent Grace said, and Gibbs had to keep himself from yelling. "You might want to see this." Gibbs motioned to cut the feed and followed the agent out of MTAC and down to the squad room, where there was a news feed.

"Agent Anthony Dinozzo has been hospitalized for his injuries, there is no sign of internal injuries, but it will take time to tell. This is Kevin Ramon." The news reporter said.

"What happened?" Gibbs barked.

"Boss, Tony was in a car wreck. He is at Bethesda, but the doctor won't tell us anything else." McGee said.

"Okay, tell Abby and Duck that they need to be at the hospital as soon as they can. I'll meet them over there." Gibbs said, trying not to let his fear show.

"What were his injuries?" Gibbs asked, once the rest of the team arrived.

"He was out of it for quite some time, almost as if he didn't want to wake up. But he is awake, and doing well." The nurse said. _It was almost like he didn't want to wake up._ Gibbs thought silently.

"Thank you, I will need his discharge papers, please." Gibbs demanded, and the nurse looked at him skeptically.

"He should at least stay here for the night." The nurse said.

"We are going to have our ME look over him back at NCIS." Gibbs said and the nurse nodded. He turned around, and returned to where the team stood. His gut was telling his something, and from past experiences, you should always listen to you gut feeling.

"Tony is going under protective custody. Someone is trying to kill him." Gibbs said to all of his team members, or what was left of them.

* * *

**So yes it is kind of a cliff hanger. But if you find this as a cliff hanger than i can't wait to see what your response to the next chapter is. Which by the way i CAN'T WAIT to put up so please give me a reason too. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the chapter I for one am excited about...but it is really sad. Sorry, well I LOVED THE REVIEW. Keep them up this is the last chapter for a while sorry but that is just the way it is. If I get some revews I'll try and update thursday but plan on it being Friday. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

_

* * *

_

_The dark is something different; it is almost like a blanket shielding you from everything else. But to some people, it is the time they have to face their fears, the fear of losing someone, or the fear of losing yourself. Maybe that is why people are afraid to love someone. Because when you're in love with someone, it is like giving that person permission to hurt you, but having to trust them not to. Love is the most difficult part of death. Everyone expects you to move on with your life, but no one really realizes the pain one can go through, two people who are suppose to be together should never have to be apart. It never ends well…_

The car ride from the hospital back to NCIS was dead silent, no one wanting to say anything. Both Gibbs and Tony sighed in relief when they pulled into the familiar parking lot.

"You are going to be under are custody. Someone is trying to kill you, and I'm not going to let that happen." Gibbs said, in a caring but forcing tone, but then his expressions and tone turned soft. "I can't lose another member of the team. I don't think anyone could."

"This is not necessary." Tony argued, but was met with a slap to the back of his head. "Boss, I was just in a car accident. "

"You aren't suffering from any head injuries." Gibbs smirked as they stood in Director Vance's office.

"Well, I might have a head injury now." Tony said, and Gibbs' smirk grew, glad things were getting back to normal, or semi-normal.

"Nah, you'll get over it. Now, what is it that you had to tell us?" Gibbs asked.

"The people we are saying murdered Ziva couldn't have, or more like they had no way of knowing, that she was Israeli… It was to dark…even when I opened the stair well door, there was still no light to identify her. The whole system was on back power which means the stair wells weren't even lit." Tony said, pushing his point.

"Unless someone sold her out, but even then they had no way to fully know she was there unless someone had a tracker on her or someone is an inside man." Tony finished proud of himself.

"We need to talk with Eli again." Gibbs said walking out of the room.

"Well, this is going to be real good." Tony mumbled to himself as they stood in MTAC. Soon Eli David's head popped up on the screen.

"Well, hello, Agent Dinozzo." Eli said, but his tone was all but pleasant.

"Is there anyone who would have wanted Ziva dead?" Gibbs went into interrogation mode.

"She is a Mossad operative; of course there are people who wanted her dead." Eli said.

"We need more information than just that." Tony yelled, and Gibbs shot him a glare. "Someone knew she was in that building, and exactly where she was, there is no way they could have seen in the pitch black, I could barely make out anything. Now we need to know what happened to her." That's when he put all the pieces together. "She not dead, is she?" Tony said, and looked up at Eli. It felt like his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Exactly who is asking, her lover or her partner?" Eli barked and Tony had to refine himself from addressing the fact that they were never together.

"She is my partner, and I need to know if she is okay or not. She will always be my partner, no matter what happens. She deserves someone to care about her. Someone to look for her." Tony said.

"You underestimate my daughter, Agent Dinozzo. She can take of herself. But she did tell me that even if we got away with faking her death, that you would come looking for her. I didn't believe her at first, but now I know she really meant it." Eli sighed. "We were keeping tabs on her at first, but then just a few weeks ago she dropped off the grid. We haven't be able to find her since then. There is a terrorist group that we believe is responsible her disappearance, but we didn't think much of it until tonight."

"She's alive." Tony said, and for the first time in months his heart beat normally.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

* * *

**What an evil way to end it...review and see what happens. Ops, yep I know I lied about it being sad but big deal. A little lie never hurt anyone. Reviews are loved! Okay so sorry about the confusion that was at the end of the chapter...I didn't even know it was there until after i posted. Well thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dear readers thank you for the GREAT REVIEWS! please feel free to keep them coming! Well it is finally Friday which means maybe some more chapter. If i get ten reviews then i will post again tomorrow if not then it might be a little later. Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

"Tony, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Gibbs fumed. Tony just couldn't deal with the fact that Ziva did not have a choice in her own fate. They were just told moments ago that she forced into faking her death.

"I can't sit around and do nothing; I'm going to find out where she is." Tony said, and Gibbs knew there was no arguing with the senior field agent. But reasoning was a different story.

"But running off and getting yourself killed wouldn't help her either. " Gibbs fumed. "Come back in here, so we can figure out what exactly is going on." Tony nodded, and followed Gibbs back in MTAC.

"It is nice to see that the two of you are back." Eli said in a sour tone.

"The only reason we're talking to you right now because your daughter, who you betrayed, is somewhere out there, and we need help finding her." Tony said, and Gibb and to bite back a chuckle.

"I am afraid I have told you too much." Eli shook his head.

"We need to know, we're going to bring her back home, to America that is." Gibbs said with a smirk, knowing that Eli would not like that.

"It is my country I have to protect, and telling you what is going on would put everyone in jeopardy." Eli shook his head firmly.

"But not telling us is hurting YOUR daughter!" Tony explained, he was surprised at the reluctance in Eli to help his own daughter.

"Sometimes it is necessary to lose one life in order to save thousands." Eli protested.

"But this one life is your daughter." Tony said. "We already lost her once, and regardless of whether you give a crap about her or not, she has a real family whose only concern is her safety. We spent four months grieving the loss of her, only to find out that she could still be alive. Please, I'm asking you to give us the little information we need to bring her back home." Tony pleaded, and Gibbs was shocked. He had never seen his agent act the way he just did. Maybe the loss of someone you love makes you mature. Eli looked at Tony and then Gibbs before he nodded.

"It is a group of rogue Mossad agents. We know they are trying to get ransom, which is not the usual thing for people with their background, but we believe that they want more than they are leading on. We know that they are part of a terrorist group we took down a few years back. We believe that they are looking for Ziva, but seeing she just dropped off the grid, there is no way to be sure of what happened to her." Eli sighed.

"Do these agents have names?" Gibbs said.

"There is only one I can name, Ben Gideon. He is not the worst of them though. The other four have been tried for many things, including rape and murder. You name it, they have it on their record." Eli said, before adding, "That is all the information I can release to you. Agent Dinozzo, when my daughter told me that her family would not give up on her, I did not believe her. But as I see now, she does have a point, but then again, I always knew she was talking about you when she said it. She didn't give up hope on you. But the rest is for her to tell you if she wants to. My daughters heart is fragile, so don't hurt her. Lord only knows I had done it too often." Eli said, and for once Tony saw the fatherly figure in him that he had never seen before. Tony nodded without saying a word. He turned and walked out of MTAC.

"Is it true?" Abby cried enthusiastically as she threw herself into Tony's arms.

"Abby, we don't know for sure yet. But we are going to try and find her." Tony said.

"You never gave up on her in the first place Tony. I know that you won't now." Abby said, rolling her eye as if it was the most absurd thing in the world.

"Tony, get on trying to track this number." Gibbs ordered, handing Tony a piece of paper with a ten digit phone number.

"May I ask what it is for?" Just then Tony's cell phone went off, and without checking the caller id he answered it. He looked up to find everyone had left.

"Agent Dinozzo." He said.

"Tony!" The voice laced with relief. Tony was unable to respond. "Tony, answer me, I need your help." Those words brought Tony back to reality.

"Ziva, where are you, what is wrong?" He said, and the agents standing around him looked up.

"I don't know, it is very dark and hard to see." Ziva said, her voice sounded broken.

"It's okay. I'm going to find you. Can you tell me anything about your surroundings?" He said.

"It has a very bad smell. There is also a lot of water. I think I could be in an underground sewer." She said into the phone.

"Okay, I promise, Zi, I'm going to find you, Gibbs, McGee, and I will be there. Is the phone you're using disposable?" He asked, needing to get as much information as possible.

"I'm not sure, I grabbed it out of the guard's pocket. I tried to get away, but they gave me some shot, and dragged me in the room. I couldn't fight them." She said, and Tony could tell she was on the brink of tears. This was not the same Ziva he knew four months ago. But feeling it better to not ask the question, he continued.

"How many guards and or people are there?"

"There was about ten, but I heard a car drive off and I can hear four voices of different people speaking. I'm sorry, I can't give something helpful." She said.

"Sh, never apologize; we are going to find you regardless. I promise." He said, but then the line got cut off.

"Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he walked back in the bullpen.

"Stupid tracer thingy micjigger, why couldn't you work just this once." Tony practically yelled. Before Tony could cause any physical damage to the computer McGee stepped in.

"Tony, calm down, what is wrong?" McGee said and Tony didn't exactly know where to start. Was it, the terrorist probably have the women I thought was dead or about five seconds ago I talked to the women I love who was suppose to be dead. He chose a much simpler one.

"Boss, that was Ziva, I tried to do the trace on the call but the tracker wouldn't work. She is in trouble. She said she thinks she is somewhere in a room underground. Probably near the sewer. She said she could smell something. But I couldn't get a location." Tony fumed, not noticing when Gibbs tried to stop him from pacing.

"Tony, you need to get Abby and get the phone number, we will see if it is still on. Did she say anything else?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yea, there are at least ten men and she couldn't tell if they had any weapons. She couldn't tell me anything else because someone must of took the phone. God, they now she was making a call. What if they kill her, shut up, Dinozzo!" He said to himself, adding a slap to the back of his head.

"Thank you, I was wondering when I was going to have to do it." Gibbs said with a smirk. "We are going to bring her back, but for now I need you to go get Abby."

* * *

**Anyone else feel a Tiva reunion in the air...but after all she is suppose to be dead. Hopefuly she doesn't die or something. Yes I AM just that evil!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, well good news, only two more days until the premier comes on. I cant wait! Well here you go! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:Disowned!**

* * *

"The call was restricted, there is not tracing it. Whose ever phone it was is a pro at side tracking us. If I had of kept going, I would be working on it for a while." McGee said as he and the rest of the team stood behind him.

"Well, what DO you have?" Tony fused.

"Well, about three weeks ago, there was a group of men who walked into the gas station and used a hundred dollar bill to get a pack of gum. Now, normally that wouldn't be strange, but they then went and bought disposable cell phones. I got only one name. It seems as if all the others are clean, and by clean, I mean spotless." McGee said.

"What was his name?" This time it was Gibbs who asked.

"Aaron Ben-Gidon." McGee said, waiting for Gibbs and Tony to make the connection.

"Its Malachi Ben-Gidon's brother." Tony said.

"Yes, he went rogue about two years ago, but his brother stayed with Mossad. Aaron has a restraining order against him, it seems for spousal abuse." McGee said. "Rebecca Gideon and two year olds Jacob and Lia Gideon are all the family of Aaron Gideon. Oh, that's not good."

"What's not good" Tony said.

"Rebecca Ben-Gidon died five months ago, all I can tell is that Jacob and Lia belonging to someone who is not named. Rebecca must have wanted more for her kids." McGee said.

"Good work, McGee, keep on trying to find out who the kids went to, Was her death natural causes?" Gibbs asked.

"It was a car crash, nothing suspicious, really." McGee said.

"My gut is telling me that there is more to this than meets the eye. Tony, you're with me." Gibbs barked, leaving McGee by himself.

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked, having to power walk to keep up.

"Ziva's apartment."

"What exactly are we suppose to be looking for?" Tony asked as Gibbs picked the lock to Ziva's apartment.

"Anything that is going to help us out." Gibbs said, he finally got the door opened. He pushed open the door and froze. There in the living room was a bunch of toys that looked to be for two year olds. Tony walked past the living room and into Ziva's bedroom, where he found two portable cribs. On the night stand was a book. Tony took a step closer and picked up the book studying it for a moment before he flipped through the pages. That is when he saw it, there was in writing on one of the pages and it read.

_Dear Tony,_

_This situation is more complicated then you realize, I know you are going to find me. That is why I am going to be strong. There is so much to be said that you need to know, but writing them down on a sheet of paper would be too risky. I trust you to find me._

_With much love,_

_Ziva_

Tony put down the book and turned to Gibbs who was standing at the entrance to Ziva's bedroom. He was about to speak when he realized Gibbs was on the phone.

"What are you saying, McGee?" Gibbs said irritated.

"_Well, boss, Rebecca's maiden name is David. Ziva is her cousin. I got through the security files on Rebecca's will, and I found that the kids were to go to Ziva if anything was to happen to her. We have a case of three missing people." McGee said._

"Good work, McGee, put out a missing person report for Jacob and Lia Gideon. We will work on finding Ziva, you work on finding the kids." Gibbs ordered, before he snapped the phone shut.

"Boss, she should have told us, we could have helped." Tony said, looking around her room.

"Yeah, she could of, but for some reason she didn't, and we can't change that." Gibbs responded. "She was probably trying to protect the kids; we have to look at this situation from her perspective."

"What if Aaron took the kids, what if he took Ziva back to Israel? Those kids are also related to Eli, what if he is back to his evil tricks?" Tony said.

"No, we would have known if that had of happen."

"She wrote this in her book." Tony said, handing the book to Gibbs.

"She is leaving us clues; she knew that the situation she was getting herself into was dangerous. She had to make sure someone found out. I'll drop you off at your apartment, get some sleep." Gibbs ordered.

"I'm not going to just sit at home for the rest of the day and do nothing." Tony argued.

"That was not a suggestion. McGee is still trying to kind them. We will call when we get something." Gibbs said and that was the end of that conversation.

It was cold, and the air blowing in the window did not help. Ziva sat in the corner with Lia on her lap and Jacob curled up at her side. She felt helpless. After she made the call to Tony, the man she knew as Elijah walked in and tried to take Lia. Ziva fought them at first, but after the lack of food and water, her strength was gone. They took the little girl who was barely able to keep her eyes open out of the room, and that was that. Ziva knew that Aaron did not have the heart to care what happened to the little girl or the boy, even though he was the dad. Now the little girl was sitting there with her big brown eyes wide open and tears streaking down her face. Her little arms were wrapped around Ziva's neck. Ziva knew she had to stay strong for Jacob and Lia, but even she was losing hope that someone was going to find her. All was silent for a few more minutes, and she felt Lia's body go limp as sleep finally came to her, then Jacob uncurled himself and stumbled over to where he could see his twin sister was safe, having to walk as fast as his little feet would possibly carry him. He was still dressed in the onezie pajamas. Once he realized his sister was semi-okay he turned to Ziva.

"She otay?" he asked.

"Yeah, bud, she is going to be okay." Ziva said, and kissed the top of his head. Jacob nodded and flopped back down resuming the position he was just in. Just then the door busted open, and Aaron walked in with two others. One of the men walked to where Jacob was and picked him up. Jacob let out an ear piercing scream, and put his arms out towards Ziva, indicating that he wanted her. She stood up, making sure she had a tight grip on Lia, who was now fully alert and awake. Her little body was shaking with fear as the other captator grabbed Lia and walked out, leaving Ziva with Aaron.

"You ruined my cousin's life, you murdered her!" Ziva screamed.

"See, that's the thing, no one will ever be able to prove it, and the little brats will be mine." Aaron sneered. "The plane back to Tel Aviv will arrive in an hour. Your father will be proud that I brought you back to him. After all, I already followed through with one of his orders. Or, more like I am still following through on it."

"And what would that be?" Ziva spat.

"Well, let's just say that by the time the airplane takes off, Agent Gibbs and the rest of the team will be morning the loss of Very Special Agent Tony Dinozzo. I guess you will finally know what it feels like to lose a lover." He said with a smirk before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**EEEEPPPP i wonder whats going to happen next. Review and find out. Also any ideas will be loved. And if anyone wants to tell me what they think the new season will bring then go right ahead. You know where the review button is :) and before i forget next chapter should answer alot of the question that this chapter has brough!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here you go hope you enjoy...this is probably my favorite chapter.**

**Disclaimer:Disowned**

* * *

Tony sat in his living room with nothing to do. It was 0600h, and he had to stay home. He gave a long exasperated sigh and stood up. No matter what Gibbs said, he had to do something. He went into the guest bedroom were his movie collection was, and pulled all the movies out and started arranging them in alphabetical order. _This is stupid._ He thought to himself. He got back up and put on his jacket, before grabbing the keys to his car and his cell phone, walking down the steps taking two at a time. When he finally arrived at the navy yard, he walked into the squad room and got the famous Gibbs glair.

"Dinozzo, I told you to go home. I was pretty sure I was speaking in English, but if I wasn't, then please, next time correct me." Gibbs said making sure Tony knew he was angry.

"I told you that I wasn't going to sit back and wait. Do we have anything new?" Tony asked, just as the office phone wrang. Gibbs walked over and answered it. A few seconds later, he hung up the phone and turned towards McGee and Tony.

"Someone spotted two men carrying two children on an airplane. It seems we have a lead." Gibbs explained. "There is an airport that has not been used for over fifty years. It is near a pond and is now used as a dumping ground, which explains the smell. Gear up, we're going to check out the place." Gibbs said.

The tires screeched to an abrupt stop a safe distance from the airport and the three agents got out of the car.

"We can't wait for back up." Tony argued, knowing that anything could happen in a matter of seconds.

"It is not safe, you do not know how many men are behind those walls with weapons, not to mention the fact that Ziva could possibly be in there with two children." Gibbs said, but it was too late, Tony had already started to walk towards the building.

"You can't do this!" Ziva yelled as Aaron and Elijah pulled her out of the cell and down the hall to the exit. "I don't want to go back."

"You do not have a choice." Aaron said in a harsh tone. "You will be forced back to Mossad. My son will grow up to be one of the best officers Mossad has seen in a long time."

"What about Lia, your daughter?" Ziva spat back.

"I never asked for a daughter. She could die for all I care. The slut I had as a wife was the one who treated Lia like she matters. If it was up to me, the second we found out it was twins, I would of forced her to get an abortion. But as stubborn as Rebecca was, she refused. I would have drugged her, but then I would have lost my chance to get a son. Lia is just going to grow up to be the exact same person Rebecca was. I don't need Lia in my life. But in Mossad, females are always useful." Aaron said and Ziva knew what he meant.

"She is your daughter, how could you say that about her? You are the bastard that Rebecca always said you were." She said, and Aaron hit her, cracking her lip.

"What is the plan, boss?" Tony asked as they hid behind a wall of boxes.

"You should of thought of one before you ran out here." Gibbs whispered.

"Okay, I get Ziva, and you search the plane." Gibbs nodded, and they both went there separate ways. Tony reached the back door in a matter of seconds. He pushed it barely open, and checked for any sign of human life. Once he was sure no one was in the building, he pushed the door open, and walked down the hall only aware of faint voices in the back ground. He turned the corner and the second he saw a gun pointed in his direction, and shot, hitting the guy who was standing close to…Ziva. Tony took looked at her and sighed with relief. There was no pain, or hurt. Just relief. Tony looked Ziva over before he took a step forward and opened his arms. Ziva went into his embrace willingly. At first, when he wrapped his arms around her still form, she did nothing but stand there. Tony had one arm around her waist and the other stoking her hair. Ziva wrapped bother her arms around Tony's neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He felt the warm tears soak his t-shirt, but didn't make an attempt to move away. He didn't even notice when tears were streaming down his face either. All that mattered was that Ziva was alive and in his arms.

"Sh, its okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Tony murmured, trying to soothe her. He placed a kiss to her forehead and she pulled back. But Tony didn't losen his grip on her, too scared that if he did, then the world would take her away from him again.

"Jacob and Lia, he was trying to take us back, you have to get them." She said frantically.

"Zi, if they're here, then Gibbs and the back up team will get them, they will be safe." He said, and Ziva nodded. "We need to get out of here." He murmured, before reluctantly letting go of her. Only to have her fling herself back into the embrace.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you, or get help, but I just couldn't risk it." Ziva said.

"We will have time to talk about this later. But we need to get out." He said, and pulled her towards the exit. There were police cars around the air plane and ambulances too. Along with about a dozen of men lying on the ground with their hands above their heads. Gibbs made his way over to where Tony and Ziva stood, giving Ziva a hug much shorter then Dinozzo's.

"Where are Jacob and Lia?" Ziva asked.

"McGee is with them, I need you to go back to NCIS with Dinozzo the second the MEs get done looking you over." Gibbs said

"I am perfectly fine, just worried about Jacob and Lia." Ziva said, and a shiver went through her body. Tony noticed this and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Ziva, making a mental note that she looked thinner then before.

"There is nothing to worry about. We will bring them to NCIS as soon as we can, but atleast let Ducky look you over." Gibbs said.

"Okay, but before we leave, make sure that Jacob knows you aren't going to hurt Lia, he is very protective of her. And it has nothing to do with you, but she tends to to get upset whenever men try and pick her up. It is a very long story." Ziva said, giving Gibbs a quick smile.

"I will do, Ziver. We will be back at NCIS soon. No need to worry." Gibbs assured her, and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, lets go." Tony said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in the direction of the charger. "So, where do you want to start?"

"Tony, I am in no mood to talk about what has happened." Ziva sighed, and, if possible, scooted closer to the window.

"We deserve answers, Zi. We all thought you were dead." Tony whispered. When Ziva didn't answer, he thought she hadn't heard him. But there was no more conversation. When they finally arrived back at the navy yard, Tony got out of his seat and quickly walked around to open the door for Ziva.

"Ziva!" Abby squealed as she gave Ziva a hug.

"It is nice to see you too, Abby." Ziva said.

"Ah, Ziva, my dear, you are perfectly fine, only minor cuts and bruises." Ducky said as they all stood in autopsy.

"Thank you, Ducky." She said sincerely.

"We all thought you were dead. Well, I never gave up hope, and neither did Tony" Abby said, with a smirk shot in Tony's direction.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Ziva asked as she looked between Tony, Ducky, and Abby.

"Nothing that we should tell you." Ducky said, patting Tony on the shoulder. "It isn't even our business. Is it Tony?" Tony just shot daggers at Abby and Ducky. There was an awkward silence, but then Gibbs walked in with Jacob in his arms.

"I took you advice and didn't pick up Lia. Jacob has been asking for you." Gibbs said, handing the little boy to Ziva. "So, it seems you have some explaining to do." Gibbs mumbled

"Where is Lia?" Ziva asked.

"She is in a crib that Director Vance set up in Cinthea's office." Gibbs said. Jacob turned his head so that he was looking at Ziva before he spoke.

"She cried lots." Jacob said, holding his hands up to make his point clear.

"I know, she is upset." Ziva said, wanting Jacob to understand.

"Is it becwuz Aba huwrt her?" He said, his bottom lip quivering.

" Yes, sweetheart, it is. But guess what, you were very strong and showed your sister that there was nothing to be scared of." she said, not noticing that the whole conversation was being watched by the team.

"But Aba still huwrt her." he argued.

"But Aba wont lay a hand on her again, I promise." she said, and Jacob, finally satisfied with the answer, laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Ziva smiled to herself. Both children were too smart sometimes. When she looked up and met the gaze of the team she asked, "What?"

"Go home and take the children. You need your rest. But Aaron is still on the run, which means your apartment is not safe. Go home with Dinozzo, and that's an order." Gibbs said and walked out of Autopsy. Ziva nodded not having the energy to fight. She was about to get off the autopsy table when Tony quickly walked to her side.

"Here, let me take him, your going to have to carry Lia, so your going to need me to carry him anyways." Tony said, holding out his hands to the toddler.

"Okay, but if he starts to scream, then hand him back." Ziva said, before she mumbled in the little boys ear. She lifted him off her and handed him to Tony, who acted as if he was a piece of glass. Jacob looked at him with the darkest chocolate eyes, debating on if he was going to hurt him and then nodded, he snuggled his head as close as he could into the crook of Tony's neck and closed his eyes. Tony put his hand up to stroke the brown curly hair the little boy had.

"That means he likes you, now lets get home I'm exhausted." Ziva said. Once they walked out of autopsy, Abby turned to Ducky and spoke.

"I give them till tomorrow." Abby said with a smirk.

"Okay, I give them till Friday, which is three days away." Duck said "And the winner gets fifty dollars."

"Okay, it's a bet, I'll go ask if McGee wants to join." Abby said, and with that she skipped out of autopsy, leaving Ducky with a smile.

* * *

**Well thats it...review and find out who wins the bet...Review equals love and faster updates!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I am losing my inspiration for this story. I really dont want to finish this story but seeing so many of you are wanting it to go on I feel as if I have to. So I still havent dont know I guess I'll just see the response and reviews for this chapter and decide. So please review, your opinion means so much! Well enough with me complaining here is the next xhapter I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

* * *

"I do not see why I could not go back to my apartment and get the things I need. We have no clothes or food for the babies." Ziva whispered, making sure that she did not wake either of the twochildren sleeping in the car seats that Gibbs had somehow managed to find.

"Zi, things will be okay, I promise that we will get them the things they need. For now, they can sleep in their diapers or something." Tony said, trying to be strong.

"And exactly where are they going to sleep?" Ziva asked, trying to prove her point.

"They can sleep in my bed, its big enough for the three of y'all, and I'll take the couch." Tony said, giving Ziva a smirk. He reached over and gently took her hand in his. When Ziva looked at him and then down at their hands, he thought that she was going to pull away. Instead, she gave his hand a squeeze and smiled back at him.

"There is no reason for you not to sleep in your bed, I'm sure you can fit to, though it might be pushing it." Ziva smirked, and Tony shot her mock hurt.

"What are you implying, Zee-Vah?"

"Hm…" was all she said.

* * *

"Their either going to kill each other by the end of the night or the two people who should be together will finally get together." Abby said, over exaggerating.

"There is nothing going on between the two of them, Abby. Ziva wouldn't go there, and neither would Tony. What makes you think that?" McGee said.

"All men are blind! I don't even know why I try to talk to anyone about this. But it really is inevitable, Ziva is going to be all on her own having to raise two kids. Tony is going to insist on helping." Abby said with a sigh.

"Okay, Abby, if you insist." was all McGee said before placing a kiss to Abby's temple.

* * *

"Man, this kid is heavy." Tony mumbled, placing Jacob down on the bed, watching as he curled up next to his sister.

"He is two and that is mean." Ziva said in a serious tone.

"Ziva, I was kidding, sorry if I offended you." Tony said as he walked over to where Ziva was leaning against the door.

"I know, Tony, it has been a while since we talked." she whispered, not wanting Tony to hear.

"We thought you were dead. We didn't know what to do. We searched everywhere, and just couldn't figure out what happened to you. I said things I shouldn't have, and then I never got a chance to really say I was sorry. I'm so sorry Ziva, I didn't mean anything that I said. I was mad." Tony said, taking another step closer to her.

"You don't have to apologize, your reasons were clear, and I know you were upset, and I forgive you for the things you did." Ziva smiled, but there was just one question that was on her mind.

"Thank you, Ziva, I just kept on going through everything in my head, all the things I did wrong. I should have grabbed your hand and pulled you with me no matter what you did, I should have told you I loved you, and let you make up your mind for what you want. But then the letter you wrote came to me and I realized I messed up. I wanted a chance to make it up to you." He said, with a smile and Ziva looked at him in disbelief. "Ziva, I would really like for you to say something."

"I don't have anything to say, I am at a loss of words." Ziva said.

"Well, just say anything." Tony pleaded.

"Kiss me." she whispered, and Tony smiled. Mumbling something like I'd be happy to, he put on hand up to pull her chin up to his, and placed a feather light kiss on her lips before he took over. Pushing her up against the wall, he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer then either thought possible. Ziva put her hands up to mess with Tony's hair as the kiss got more intense. Not breaking the kiss, he pulled her towards the couch, shutting the bedroom door behind them. He sat down and Ziva sat in his lap, the kiss still going on. Both of their lungs felt like they were on fire, and finally it was Ziva who pulled away, looking deeply into the blue-green eyes of the only person she could trust to forgive her.

"As much as I would like this to carry on, it can't." she sighed, and looking away.

"I don't see why not." Tony said, his voice more pleading then anything else.

"I'm a mess, you deserve better. I don't even think I can take care of two kids, I don't know what to do, and having a relationship with me would just tie you down with to many responsiblilities. It was selfishness that caused me to fake my own death, I'm not the person you deserve." Ziva explained, still not meeting his eyes.

"I am going to tell you this only once. I'm not letting you leave my sight again until I'm positive you are real, and this isn't just some dream. No matter what happens, I'm behind you all the way. I will help you with the kids. We will figure this out together, because like I said before, I love you, Ziva David. I know you might think I'm rushing it, but I changed and I'm not letting you just walk out of my life. I'm going to fight for you. You're worth fighting for." he said, with a smile that quickly turned to a frown when he realized Ziva wasn't looking at him.

"You are wrong, I'm not worth it." she replied in a simple tone.

"That's not what I think." he said, pulling her to his chest, and she just buried her head in the crook of his neck. "You might have been told otherwise, but you, Ziva, you are worth it." he said, placing a kiss to her head.

* * *

"Director, it is Aaron, he is here to see you." the receptionist said, and Eli nodded before turning back to stare out the window that showed the lights of Tel Aviv.

"Shalom, Director." Aaron said nervously.

"Aaron, how are you doing, did everything go as planned?" Eli asked with a false smile.

"That is what I was going to talk to you about. NCIS showed up, they took Jacob and Lia. They also got Ziva." Aaron said, not wanting to get Eli mad.

"That is not right. Those kids should be yours. After all, you are their father, you should get custody. As for my daughter, there are people watching her. But something needs to be done. I think it is time we announce to Director Vance that his former Mossad officer will not be able to help anymore."

"Not to bring a downer on the situation, but they thought Ziva was dead. Her liason position was terminated once they found that she was dead.

"Director Vance has just called, he was telling me of the plans that Agent Gibbs has for my daughter." Eli said with an evil smirk.

"And those would be…" Aaron said, trying to hide the annoyance.

"Get the Israeli Embassy on the phone, I think it is time we remind Ziva of her situation." Eli said.

* * *

**I don't like Eli so he will ALWAYS be bad in my storyies. As for Director Vance, I dont trus him. Well there you go. Please oh please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah another chapter...so the reviews are still down for this story so PLEASE review!You'll be loved forever!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

Tony woke to the feeling of warm breath at his neck. He was lying in his bed with three others. He was about to jump out of bed when the memories of the previous night came back to him. _Ziva is alive, I kissed her last night. Wait, did I tell her I loved her or not?_ Tony didn't have much time to think before he noticed a pair of big dark brown eyes staring at him, Jacob. The little boy's hair was a mess of curls that came right above his eyes he was sitting up in just hid diaper. Tony noticed the bruises that were shaped like a hand print on the little boys arm and he was furious. He soon masked his emotions not wanting to scare the little boy.

"Hey, buddy, you are up early." he said, before realizing he didn't exactly know what time it was. But judging that the sun was already up, it had to be later then seven.

"You and Ziva snore." he said, giving Tony a big smile.

"Aw, I'm sorry, next time we will try and keep the snores down. Are you hungry?" Tony asked and the little boy nodded. "Okay, well, how about we make breakfast for your sister and Ziva, does that sound good?"

"Yep!" he cried, clapping his hands together.

"Okay, then, let's get to it." Tony said, rolling out of bed.

"Up!" Jacob demanded, holding his hands up to Tony. Tony reached down and picked up the little boy, then walked towards the kitchen.

"What should be on the menu, Chef Jacob?" Tony asked, and when the little boy looked at him with confusion in his eyes, Tony groaned. "What should we fix?"

"Pantakes!" Jacob said.

"Okay, pancakes it is." Tony said, placing the boy on the ground before pulling up a chair for him to stand in.

"Good, morning, Sweet Cheeks." Tony greeted, bringing a plate full of pancakes and other breakfast food in the bedroom. He set it down on the bedside table before he sat on the bed and placed a kiss to Ziva's forehead. Ziva sat up and gave a smile to Tony. Lia poked her head up to see what all the commotion was about. Jacob was now sitting next to her. Lia's curly brown hair was in a pony tail, and she was also in her diaper.

"Good morning, Lia would you like some food?" Tony asked, wanting to gain Lia's trust. She simply nodded yes, and Tony put a pancake on a plate with some eggs and bacon, and then handed it to her.

"Zi, what would you like?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry; I think I will take a shower." she replied, and got out of a bed.

"No, when is the last time you ate?" he said, a little irritated.

"The other day." She argued. But when she saw the concern he had, she continued "I am not hungry, we need to go and get the babies things." she said and kissed his cheek before walking in the bathroom, leaving Tony with the children.

"So, what do you think we should do while Ziva is in the shower?" he asked. "Oh, I know, I'm giving you to the count of five to run, and then I'm gonna get you." He put his hands up to form claws and looked at Lia and Jacob, who had big smiles on their face. "1…"

* * *

Ziva pressed her back against the cold tile, glad she could get her thoughts together. She had no idea what was going on between her and Tony. After he admitted his feelings for her, she couldn't think straight. She would be hurting him, if she told him or if she lied, but there wasn't another choice but to lie. If she told him her true feelings, then he would feel obligated to stay around. She let out a heavy sigh. After their little make out session last night, they decided to have a 'talk' about things later on that today. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a scream coming from the living room. She quickly turned off the water and pulled a towel around her body before she stepped out of the bathroom. She walked in the living room to find Jacob and Lia on top of Tony, who was lying on the ground. She noticed he was acting like he was asleep. She watched for a few minutes as Jacob would jump on his legs and Lia would let out a shrill of a laugh. Then Tony jumped up quickly, and wrapped on arm around Jacob, and the other around Lia before he lightly pulled them down on the couch and started tickling them. Ziva smiled to herself. This man was not helping the situation. She couldn't even watch him play around with Jacob and Lia without getting the warm tingling feeling she got every time she was around him. _I swear he will be the dead in me. No, wait, wrong saying._

"What you smiling at, Zi?" Tony asked with a smirk, and she was snapped out of her thoughts. Tony, on the other hand, couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over her body.

"Auntie Zeefva, Toey is a monster." Lia said, tugging on Ziva's towel, trying to get her attention.

"He is, isn't he? Well, you know what? Tony the Monster can't get you if you and Jacob get in the bath. But you better hurry!" Ziva said, looking into the little girls light brown eyes. Lia's eyes lit up as she took off to the bathroom with Jacob right behind her.

"Fe Fi FO Fum…Tony the Monster is coming." Tony said, stomping his feat to make everything more dramatic.

Ziva stepped in the bedroom and reached for the only change of clothes she had. A dark blue button up silky blouse and dark jeans. After she looked at herself and decided that her hair could wait, she walked into the bathroom.

"I am surprised that you are not covered in water." Ziva said leaning down next to Tony to grab the shampoo.

"Aw, no, you see we have a deal." Tony said, and all three gave Ziva a mischievous grin, and Ziva knew she was in trouble.

"So this deal does it have anything to do with me, Lia?" Ziva asked know the little girl would not lie.

"Yep!" She said.

"You traitor." Tony said, acting like a two year old himself.

"Oh, grow up, she doesn't lie to her Aunt Ziva, do you, Lia?"

"Nope!" Lia said enthusiastically. "Jacob does."

"Nope! I tell Zeefva truth." Jacob said, getting defensive.

"Nuh uh!" Lia said.

"Okay, let's get you two cleaned up."

* * *

"Director David, how have you been?" Director Vance said.

"I've been good, but I do have some concerns. My daughter is taking care of two missing children." Eli said.

"My understanding is that she got custody of Lia and Jacob if anything was to happen to Rebecca." Director Vance fired back, trying not to anger Eli.

"Yes, but you see, she is not an American citizen, there for she will have to return to Israel to get the full custody of the kids." Eli said.

"Well, she is the liaison for our agency, and I have made arrangements for her to stay with the kids in the United States. They are safe here; it seems there father has not resurfaced."

"Mossad is terminating her position with NCIS. There is no need to tell her of this news, I will contact her." Eli nodded; he turned off the feed before Director Vance had a chance to reply. A few minutes after the news feed went away, Director Vance was left to ponder through his thoughts.

* * *

"Why did you feel the need to by all these clothes?" Tony groaned as he carried in another bag from Babies R' Us.

"They need clothes. And the cribs were necessary along with the food." Ziva said.

"Well, here is Blue's Clues, hopefully they like it." Tony said, putting the movie in the VCR before turning around and walking into the kitchen. "We better put up the portable cribs, because we still need to clean out the extra room, and it's close to ten. Unless you just want to wait to put up the cribs until you get back to your apartment?" Tony asked.

"What are you asking?" Ziva questioned, as she and Tony walked in the bedroom and put up the cribs.

"We need to talk." Tony said simply, because that was the truth.

"You are avoiding the question."

"Maybe I am." Tony said as he picked up Jacob and Ziva picked up Lia.

"We do need to talk." She conceded, once both the toddlers were asleep behind the closed door of the bedroom.

"So where to start is the question. Seeing I made my feelings clear, I think it is your turn. I don't want lies." Tony said, his eyes pleading with hers.

"Do you want kids?" She asked.

"I didn't, but now I don't know what I want. The only thing for sure is that I want you in my life, not as my partner, and not as just some girl I sleep with on occasions. I want you to be mine, and I want you to know that I care for you, and that I'm yours." Tony said, and Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"I don't want to tie you down with all these responsibilities." Ziva said.

"The only person I could imagine myself settling down with or having kids with is you. Those kids in there-" he pointed towards the bedroom "-they need someone to be there for them. To protect them from the evil people out there. And I want to be the one there for them." Tony said.

"You are a good man, Anthony Dinozzo." Ziva said, placing a hand to his cheek. In return, he put his hand over hers to hold it in place. "I love you."

"You have no idea how good that sounds." Tony said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just as good as when you said it." Ziva said.

"We're not going to let anyone or thing get in our way. I told you that I will fight for you." Tony said, his face growing close to hers.

"That is what I love about you. I'm going to kiss you now." Ziva said as she placed her lips on his and then pulled away. "But to answer your question, I have this guy who wants me to live with him. He seems to care for the children, and I hear he is really good in bed." Ziva joked.

"Hm…what is this person's name, because I really need to tell him how lucky he is." Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist.

"I'm not sure, but when I find out you will be the first to know." She said, and then their lips were too busy to carry on the conversation.

* * *

"I thought you would have learned by now." Aaron mumbled as he and Director David looked through the binoculars and into the window.

"My daughter is getting careless. She need to be returned to Mossad so she can start the training again." Eli said.

"Well, we now have something that will get her interest. If we use the leverage we have, then she will have no choice but to come home." Aaron said.

"You are learning quickly. But my daughter is no longer going to be able to perform her duties as a Mossad officer."

"Is that the go ahead?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, call the team and tell them they have my permission. And if it is necessary, they may take care of Agent Dinozzo." Eli said. "I assure you by the end of the week, you will have your children back."

"And you will be attending a funeral." Aaron said, and both men gave each other evil smirks.

* * *

**I really cant stand Eli...well there you have it! Review and I'll post the next chapter! But I would like if i got more that three reviews this time, getting more reviews might make me update faster. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellp every one so I know it has been a while since I updated but this is a notica saying that I will continue this story but in a sequel. Now as to when I'm gonna put up the sequel, I am not really sure. I needed a fresh start so there for I'm starting over. I will try and post what the new story is called but as of right now the name will be "New Start, New Love...and New Problems."**

**~Thanks always**


End file.
